


Шах

by Sonya_and_Co



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_and_Co/pseuds/Sonya_and_Co
Summary: Ты понимаешь. Почему Он улыбался на кресте, не зная о грядущем избавлении. Почему попросил Симона выстрелить по веревке. Почему не позволил двенадцати растерзать тебя.





	

Свет от патрульного вертолета проходит сквозь жалюзи, пробегает по затянутому ремню на твоих запястьях, по слою пыли на прикроватном столике, по рюмке с подсохшей карамельного цвета корочкой. Ты улыбаешься. Ана бы желчью изошел от одного вида этой спальни.  
  
Он откупоривает бутылку, наливает еще. Ликер плавно покрывает донышко, поднимается до краев…  
  
Ты облизываешься, ерзаешь.  
  
«А как же „сухой закон“?»  
  
Тебе не стоило тогда напиваться до зеленых чертей. Не стоило приползать к ним домой в четыре часа утра. Не стоило биться в истерике и блевать на ковер.  
  
Ты переворачиваешься на живот, смотришь на него снизу вверх и заводишь отработанным тоном ребяческого нытья.  
  
«Мы никому не скажем.»  
  
Он смеется. Он вытягивает руку. Он заставляет тебя ползти.  
  
Старые складки впиваются в колени и локти.Ты стоишь перед ним на четвереньках, тянешься, как голодный птенец, приоткрыв рот.  
  
Это не самогон. Не грошовое пиво. Этим не напьешься. Скорее, наешься до отвала.  
Сладость обволакивает язык и льется в горло, оставляет за собой сахарные колючки.  
  
Он вытирает тебе губы, чешет за ухом. Ты заваливаешься на бок и смотришь на него во все глаза. Пытаешься представить его десять, пятнадцать лет назад.  
  
_Ему бы пошла_ _джинса_ _и пыльная кожа. С ним было бы тепло у костра. Он бы улыбался по-кошачьи бравадам Симона, он бы рокотал тебе на ухо в дырявой палатке, он бы…_  
  
Он растирает коричневые крупинки сахара между пальцев. Ты льнешь к его рукам, пытаешься поймать их губами. Он улыбается, у уголков глаз ложатся морщинки.  
  
«Хитрый апостол.»  
  
Ты вздрагиваешь от тягуче-нежной издевки. Ты давно перестал просить их не называть тебя…  
  
Он проводит ладонью от затылка к пояснице, задумывается.  
  
«И что ты забыл среди крикливой черни?»  
  
Он отводит волосы с твоего лба. Его «ты» глубокое, как колодец, тяжелое, как «вы».  
  
«Никто из них так и не заметил, куда девается казна? И подозрений твоих не слышал? Конечно, чернь легко обмануть.»  
  
Ты должен что-то придумать, убраться подобру-поздорову, пока не началась вторая фаза, но нет сил пошевелиться, нет сил даже говорить: язык обложило сливочной сладостью.  
  
«Но Его-то не обманешь.»  
  
Ты начинаешь понимать, зачем он связывает тебе руки: будь твоя воля, ты бы заткнул уши. Ты бы залил их раскаленным свинцом.  
  
Он говорит, убедительно, дьявольски убедительно, будто внушает ободранному люду логичность очередного налога.  
  
Почему Он ничего не заметил?  
  
«Маленькие деньги держат глаз, Апостол»  
  
Почему Он, праведный, позволял Марии ласкать его?  
  
«Она сильна, посмотришь на нее, и не блудница перед тобой, королева»  
  
Почему холодел рядом с ярким, живым Симоном?  
  
«Смешной мальчик, этот ваш твердолобый вояка. Только прямо, шаг влево, шаг вправо…»  
  
Ты плачешь, пока чужая рука скользит со спины по боку, ложится на живот, плачешь не от тоски по ним…  
  
Ты понимаешь. Почему Он улыбался на кресте, не зная о грядущем избавлении. Почему попросил Симона выстрелить по веревке. Почему не позволил двенадцати растерзать тебя.  
  
Он сохранил тебе бесцветную, тусклую жизнь на другой стороне доски, не в качестве извращенной справедливости, и уж тем более не из милосердия, просто он…  
  
Ушел от шаха.


End file.
